Forum:Generelle MA-POV-Frage
→ Ausgelagert aus Forum:Vorlage NKZ, Spiegeluniversums, etc.... POV Ist denn der aktuelle POV nicht, wie Benutzer:Shisma in mehreren Diskussionen bemängelt, eigentlich wertend? Warum sollten wir gerade aus der "alten Hauptzeitlinie" erzählen? Es wäre ja denkbar, dass die neue Star Trek Zeitlinie soviele Anhänger findet, dass dort auch eine oder mehrere Serien entstehen könnten. Dann konkurrieren in der Artikel-Dominanz zwei verschiedene Zeitlinien und dann stellt sich schon die Sinnfrage des POV. Momentan dominiert eine Zeitlinie die Artikel sicherlich zu 90%, sodass der Original-POV sicherlich seien Berechtigung hat. Aber das kann sich ja ändern. Ich finde MA/en hat dem nur vorgegriffen und dann konsequenterweise auf die anderen Zeitlinien/Realitäten mit angewendet. Ich für meinen Teil würde den aktuellen POV natürlich lieber behalten, weil für mich immer noch die Originalzeitlinie das Original-Star Trek ist und das "neue Star Trek" nur eine billig Kopie, die man aus Pietätgründen den Fans gegenüber mit der alten Zeitlinie verknüpft hat, anstatt einen Hard-Reboot zu vollziehen. --Mark McWire 21:28, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Wenn man das Ganze mal aus einer etwas anderen Richtung betrachtet, und zwar aus der des Artikelschreibers, dann wird die "verkomplizierende POV-Aufteilung" plötzlich zu einer "vereinfachenden POV-Vereinheitlichung". Die Formulierung lautet dann einfach: ::Jedes Objekt wird von einem POV aus beschrieben, der einer unbestimmten, fernen Zukunft derjenigen Zeitlinie entspricht, aus der das Objekt stammt. Zur Kenntlichmachung der Zeitlinie wird ein Meta-Hinweis (dieser Hinweis unterliegt also selbst nicht diesem POV) '''vor' dem Artikelbeginn angebracht.'' :In genau diesem Sinne ist es eben auch nicht nötig, Objekte die vor der Zeitlinienaufspaltung existierten zweifach zu führen. Es gilt ganz einfach ein POV, der jedes Objekt so beschreibt, als existiere es im Universum des Schreibers. Nur wenn das nicht möglich ist, weil eben das Objekt in zwei nachweislich unterschiedlichen Universen existiert - dann muss man den Artikel aufspalten. Entweder auf zwei unterschiedliche Lemmata, oder durch besondere Textauszeichnung auf einer Seite. -- Cid Highwind 21:53, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Allerdings ist das für uns ein ganz schlechter POV. Wenn ich deinen letzten Vorschlag oder durch besondere Textauszeichnung auf einer Seite verwende, habe ich immer das Problem, dass ich eine Sicht als Hauptansicht verwende und die Anderen Ansichten als "Alternative Zeitlinie". Für den Artikel Jonathan Archer z.B. heißt das, dass dieser nur aus der "Original Zeitlinie" den richtigen Point of View verwendet. Wie soll ich z.B. den Eintrag in der Box "Alternative Zeitlinie" so umformulieren, dass er dem POV entspricht und gelichzeitig dem Leser vermittelt, dass dies nicht die Hauptzeitlinie ist? Das ist meiner Ansicht nach nicht möglich. Hier wäre meiner Ansicht nach nur eines konsequent: mu:Main Page. Was ich meine, ist eine Aufteilung von MA in je drei Sektionen: 1. Hauptzeitlinie (die auf dem POV Hauptzeitlinie basiert und alle Anderen als Alternativen sieht), 2. NKZ und 3. Spiegeluniversum. Natürlich braucht man nicht jeden Artikel aus der Hauptzeitlinie in den anderne beiden anlegen und umgekehrt, aber damit ist der POV geklärt und man kann von alternativer Zeitlinie reden. Anders wird der POV niemals eindeutig sein und immer zu Problemen führen: Wie schreibe ich in einem Artikel verständlich, was der POV von mehreren Zeitlinien ist? Das geht nicht, ohne den Leser zu verwirren.--Tobi72 22:20, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Das ist mir, ehrlich gesagt, etwas arg theoretisch. Wenn die Information in einem Artikel zu 90% oder mehr aus einer bestimmten Zeitlinie stammt, dann sollte der Haupt-POV doch klar sein. Oder bist du wirklich davon überzeugt, dass es, z.B. im Fall von Archer, den Leser weniger verwirrt wenn er zwei unterschiedliche Artikel geliefert bekommt anstatt nur einen, bei dem ein kleiner Informationsfitzel als "alternativ" gekennzeichnet ist? -- Cid Highwind 22:32, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Mir geht es da wie Cid. Ich kann die Bedenken teilweise leider nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Was genau würde sich denn z.B. am Artikel Jonathan Archer (Spiegeluniversum), oder meinetwegen auch James T. Kirk (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie) verwirrendes ändern, wenn man die Vorlage plus POV-Änderung einführt? Ich bitte darum das mal an einem konreten Satzbeispiel zu belegen, da ich es tatsächlich nicht verstehe, aber die Bedenken gerne verstehen würde. Ich habe nur Angst, dass wir uns hier wieder doof diskutieren, ohne das am Ende etwas rauskommt.--Joe-le 22:38, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Lustigerweise geschieht im Kirk-Artikel genau das, was weiter oben den MA/en-Artikeln "vorgeworfen" wurde. Es gibt zwar zu Beginn einen winzigen Hinweis auf die "Alternativität", dann wird aber weiter so beschrieben, als sei der Kirk Bestandteil unserer Zeitlinie, und eben nicht einer anderen. Und meiner Meinung nach ist genau das auch der richtige Weg. Als Beispiel, wie von Joe-le gewünscht, wäre eine Streichung im ersten Satz dann auch das Einzige, was ich bei Kirk ändern würde: ::James Tiberius Kirk ist in einer alternativen Zeitlinie ein Sternenflottenoffizier aus dem 23. Jahrhundert und bekannt als Captain der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701). :Hinzu käme dann ausserhalb des Artikels nur noch ein (wie auch immer gestalteter) Hinwis darauf, dass der folgende Artikel komplett aus der Sicht der neuen Zeitlinie geschrieben ist. Das ist viel einfacher als das Beharren auf dem einzigen, alten POV, denn dann müsste im Kirk-Artikel auch überall so formuliert werden: ::Im Jahr 2255 der alternativen Zeitlinie fällt er dem alternativen Captain Christopher Pike während einer Kneipenschlägerei mit alternativen Sternenflottenkadetten auf, die Kirk provoziert hat, während er mit der alternativen Uhura flirtet. : ;) -- Cid Highwind 23:00, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Falsch, muss es nicht, mit Im Jahr 2255 der alternativen Zeitlinie... ist schon gesagt, dass es sich um die alternative Zeitlinie handelt und in diesem Fall ist auch sicher gestellt, dass alles was danach kommt, in der alternativen Zeitlinie spielt und ich brauch nicht jedes Mal schreiben, dass es der alternative Pike und die alternative Uhura ist. Das ist sonst doppelt und dreifach. In dem Fall muss z.B. der alte Spock mit au der Original Zeitlinie gekennzeichnet werden. ::Aber um noch einmal auf das Andere zurück zu kommen. Um konsequent zu sein müssten wir eigentlich etwas anderes machen, wenn wir MA unabhängig von einem POV halten wollen. Wir müssen in dem Fall jeweils einen Artikel zusätzlich erstellen und darauf aus den NKZ und Spiegeluniversum-Artikeln verweisen. Was ich meine ist: Wir haben z.B. Kirk (Original), Kirk (NKZ) und Kirk (Spiegel). Nun fehlt noch mindestens ein Artikel Kirk (Alternativ), denn ansonsten muss jeder Eintrag einer anderen alternativen Zeitlinie in jeden der drei oben genannten Artikel eingebunden werden. Denn der Kirk (Alternativ) ist zumindest alternativ zu Kirk (Original) und Kirk (NKZ). Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass das Spiegeluniversum auch nur eine alternative Zeitlinie ist, dann ist er auch von diesem alternativ. Wenn ich also einen POV verwende, der alle drei Univeren gleich setzt, muss ich entweder einen extra Artikel für alle anderen Alternativen anlegen, oder die alternativen Informationen in allen drei Artikeln unterbringen. Während, wenn ich nur einen POV (in unserem Fall den Original) habe, dann brauche ich diese Informationen nur im Original zu verwenden.--Tobi72 23:13, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :OK, dann wiederhole ich meine Frage von vorhin - wie, bitteschön, kann das was du gerade beschrieben hast weniger verwirrend sein als alles andere? Du forderst für drei Kirks noch einen vierten Artikel? Warum? Wer sollte den jemals lesen wollen? Was für Informationen sollen da drinstehen? -- Cid Highwind 23:28, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::Naja, eigentlich ist die Alternative dazu (wenn ich Tobi richtig verstanden habe: jede kleinere alternative Zeitlinie in alle Artikel eintragen) sinnvoller und streng genommen wirklich nötig, aber nicht unbedingt praktisch. ::::Was ein Beispiel angeht, wo der POV potentiell verwirrend sein könnte, da schaut man am Besten ins Spiegeluniversum, denn dort gibt es auch Kontakt zum „normalen“ Universum. Das wäre aber aus Sicht des Spiegeluniversums selbst das „Spiegeluniversum“. Man müsste also die Bezeichnungen genau umkehren, zum Beispiel: :::::Kira Nerys trifft auf 2370 auf die Kira Nerys aus dem Spiegeluniversum. Sie sperrt sie in eine Arrestzelle. ::::Richtig verwirrend wird es dann, wenn ich als interessierter Leser dann auf den Link zu Arrestzelle klicke, denn da steht dann vermutlich ein Satz wie: :::::2370 wird Kira Nerys von der Kira Nerys aus dem Spiegeluniversum in eine Arrestzelle gesperrt. ::::Womit wir wieder dabei wären, dass man nun streng genommen einen Artikel Arrestzelle (Spiegeluniversum) im richtigen POV bräuchte. ::::Ich sage nicht, dass es unmöglich ist, mehrere POVs korrekt durchzuziehen. Ich sehe auch das Problem, dass unser gegenwärtiger POV „alternative Zeitlinien“ eben als bloße Abweichungen vom „Normalen“ sieht. Trotzdem halte ich die gegenwärtige Lösung, die aus einem einheitlichen POV besteht, für schlichtweg praktikabler.--Bravomike 06:59, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Ich stimme Bravo da vollkommen zu. ::Und @Cid Highwind: ich will nicht noch einen vierten Artikel. Ich bin für den derzeitigen POV, da ich diesen für den Einzigen praktikablen halte.--Tobi72 07:16, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Das Spiegeluniversumsbeispiel verstehe ich ;). Aber es ist trotzdem inkonsequent. Beim ersten Satz möchte ich Dir zustimmen: ::::Kira Nerys trifft auf 2370 auf die Kira Nerys aus dem Spiegeluniversum :::Dieser Satz ist bei einem anderen POV absolut korrekt und könnte wirklich etwas verwirren wie Du sagst, ich denke aber, dass man dafür gegebenenfalls eine Lösung finden könnte, wenn man sich Gedanken über das Problem macht. Zum zweiten Satz: ::::2370 wird Kira Nerys von der Kira Nerys aus dem Spiegeluniversum in eine Arrestzelle gesperrt. :::Da kann ich Dir so leider nicht zustimmen. Eine Arrestzelle ist eine Arrestzelle, egal ich welchem Universum wir uns befinden. Das gilt natürlich auch für alle anderen Alltagsgegenstände. Wenn man einen konkreten Ort benennen möchte, wäre also nicht korrekt auf Arrestzelle (Spiegeluniversum) zu verlinken, sondern entweder auf Terok Nor (Spiegeluniversum)#Arrestzelle, oder auf Arrestzelle auf Terok Nor (Spiegeluniversum) und zwar auch jetzt schon, ohne eine POV-Änderung. Wir haben ja auch schon Defiant (Spiegeluniversum), Terok Nor (Spiegeluniversum) und viele weitere Gegenstände/Orte/Personen wo dieses System, dass ich nun auch für die NKZ vorschlage konsequent umgesetzt wird. Weiteres Beispiel: Agonie-Kammer ist eine konsequente Umsetzung eines Artikels aus einem anderen POV. Das was Tobi oben vorschlägt ist doch genau das was ich meine. Durch den Einleitungssatz Im Jahr 2255 der alternativen Zeitlinie... wird klar gestellt, dass alles was folgt sich nun in einer alternativen Zeitlinie abspielt. Der Artikel James_T._Kirk_(Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie) zieht das an dieser Stelle sogar so konsequent durch, wie ich es mir wünschen würde. Ich meine nur, dass man sich auch den ersten Satz schenken könnte und dafür eine Schicke Vorlage verwenden könnte.--Joe-le 11:09, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Das stimmt nicht ganz. Wenn eine Arrestzelle eine Arrestzelle ist, haben wir dann einen POV-Konflikt. Denn wenn ich alle Spiegeluniversum-Artikel in deren POV schreibe, stimmt der POV für Arrestzelle nicht mehr. In dem Fall muss ich die Artikel Arrestzelle und Arrestzelle (Spiegeluniversum) trennen. Sonst habe ich das Problem, dass die Informationen von denen ich komme, für einen falsch sind. ::Beispiel: ::Ich komme von dem Artikel Artikel Kira Nerys und lese den Artikel "Arrestzelle". Da steht danndas drin. :::2370 wird Kira Nerys von der Kira Nerys aus dem Spiegeluniversum in eine Arrestzelle gesperrt. ::In dem Moment ist die Aussage korrekt. Komme ich aber von Kira Nerys (Spiegeluniversum), ist die Aussage nicht mehr korrekt. Da müsste es heißen: :::2370 wird Kira Nerys aus dem Spiegeluniversum von der Kira Nerys in eine Arrestzelle gesperrt. ::Denn für den POV, aus dem ich in diesem Moment komme, ist das Original Universum das Spiegeluniversum. In sofern müsste diesem auch Rechnung getragen werden und alle Spiegeluniversum-Artikel einen eigenen Artikel mit dem richtigen POV bekommen. Genau das wird ja mit der MA/mu versucht. Allerdings wohl nicht so erfolgreich.--Tobi72 12:21, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Deshalb wäre eine konsequente Umsetzung des Vorschlages mit "im POV" zu schreiben nur durch getrennte Namensräume machbar. Dort würde dann ganz klar getrennt, wohin der Artikel gehört. Das Problem wären aber weiter die ganzen anderen alternativen Zeitlinien. All die, die nur mal kurz in einer Episode vorkommt. So lange so eine Trennung nicht erfolgt, bleibt es nur, sich auf einen POV zu verständigen. Und das sollte meiner Meinung nach die 40 Jahre alte Hauptlinie sein...--Tobi72 12:30, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Zum ersten Beitrag von Tobi: Finde ich nicht, und zwar aus folgenden Grund: Der Artikel Arrestzelle ist gar nicht dafür da, dort alle Vorkommnisse die jemals in einer Arrestzelle stattgefunden haben aufzulisten. Der Artikel Arrestzelle soll einfach nur allgemeingültig definieren, was eine Arrestzelle ist. Diese Definition ist für alle Universen gleich. Im Übrigen ist dieses Beispiel nicht glücklich gewählt, da sich uns das Problem im Artikel Arrestzelle gar nicht stellt. Vielleicht sollten wir da an einem konkreteren Beispiel vorgehen.--Joe-le 12:37, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Doch, dazu ist der Artikel da. Und das machen wir auch bei anderen Artikeln wie z.B. erstellen wir einen Artikel Stuhl an Stelle von zweiter Stuhl links in Quark's Bar auf Deep Space 9 vor der Beschlagnahmung durch die FCA... ::Und zudem muss der Artikel für "Normaluniversum" eigentlich aus POV-Sicht "Spiegeluniversum (Spiegeluniversum)" heißen.--Tobi72 12:42, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Und zudem macht es wenig Unterschied, ob ich den Artikel "Arrestzelle auf Terok Nor (Spiegeluniversum)" oder "Arrestzelle (Spiegeluniversum)" anlegen muss. Konsequenter weise brauchst du dann für jeden Artikel aus dem Spiegeluniversum den equivalenten Artikel zum Normaluniversum, um dem POV gerecht zu werden und den POV nicht zu vermischen.--Tobi72 12:47, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Ein Stuhl ist ein Möbel zum Sitzen und zwar in jedem Universum. Ich verstehe worauf Du hinauswillst, finde das aber etwas übertrieben, weil das doch überhaupt kein echtes Problem darstellt. Kein Mensch macht sich ernsthaft Gedanken über den POV, während er den Artikel Stuhl liest. Der Artikel ist einfach allgemeingültig verfasst und fertig, wo besteht da wirklich ein praktisches Problem? Meinetwegen benutzt man dazu noch die Vorlage Multiple Realitäten (was ich bei Stuhl ziemlich übertrieben fände) und schon wäre der Artikel allgemeingültig für alle Universen. Und ja, damit hätte man den POV vermischt, aber was wäre an dieser Stelle so schlimm daran? Ich frage also nochmal, wo wird der Leser wirklich verwirrt, wenn man mehrere POVs einführen würde?--Joe-le 12:59, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Genau das vermischen vom POV ist das Problem. Man liest einen Artikel aus einem "Universum" und klickt dann auf einen Link und liest einen Artikel mit dem POV aus einem vollkommen anderen "Universum", ohne dass diese Änderung erklärt wird. Für jemanden, der Star Trek kennt, mag das kein Problem sein, für jemanden ohne Vorkenntnisse schon. Es ist einfach nicht konsequent und stilistisch unsauber.--Tobi72 13:08, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Das dies ein Problem für bestimmte Lesergruppen darstellt ist aber auch doch nur eine Unterstellung bzw. Spekulation. Ich kann genauso gut auch das Gegenteil behaupten: Eine wahnsinnige Mehrheit der Leser (>90%?) kennt sich mit Star Trek bereits gut aus und will bloß einzelne Fakten nachschlagen. Ein großer Teil des Rests kennt sich zumindest mit Science Fiction generell aus und weiß, dass dort mal Zeitreisen und parallele Universen zu erwarten sind. Wiederum einem großer Teil vom Rest würde so ein POV-Sprung wie beschrieben überhaupt nicht auffallen, da dieser Teil eben überhaupt nicht mit einem wie auch immer "geteilten" Universum rechnet. :Was bleibt ist nur ein kleiner Teil eines kleinen Teils eines kleinen Teils. Diese paar Leser würden sich dann verblüfft am Kopf kratzen und fragen, warum Artikel X nicht exakt zu Artikel Y passt. Und wenn sich diese paar Leser nicht durch den vorgeschlagenen Hinweis vorm Artikel davon überzeugen lassen, dass doch wohl irgendwie alles seine Richtigkeit hat - dann ist ihnen vermutlich eh nicht mehr zu helfen. ;) :Ich meine, hier wird etwas zu einem Problem gemacht, was in Wirklichkeit gar keins ist. Bestes Beispiel dafür ist der schon einmal durchgekaute Kirk-Artikel. Dort existiert jetzt an exakt einer kleinen Stelle ein Hinweis darauf, dass dies ein Charakter eines bestimmten Alternativ-Universums ist. Der Vorschlag ist jetzt, diesen einen Hinweis an eine andere Stelle zu verschieben. Wesentliche Änderung für den Artikeltext, im Auge des durchschnittlich interessierten Betrachters: gar keiner! -- Cid Highwind 13:25, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich muss an dieser Stelle Tobi72 beipflichten. Dies angesprochene Vermischen des POV ist ein Problem. Das ist nicht nur für den 0815-Leser nervig, sondern man muss bei der Recherche von Star Trek Fakten ständig den POV umdenken, wenn man nur aus Sicht einer Zeitlinie recherchieren möchte. Von daher halte ich persönlich, obwohl ich das Thema angesprochen habe, einen einzigen generellen POV für besser. Allerdings kann irgendwann mal die Zeit kommen, wo man sich die Frage stellen kann und darf, ob der alte POV dem aktuellen Star Trek Geschehen und den aktuellen Lesern noch gerecht wird. Das haben wir aber alles den Autoren und Produzenten zu verdanken, die Star Trek nun unbedingt in zwei große Zeitlinien zerreißen mussten (Spiegeluniversum für sich ist eigentlich keine besonders herausragende Zeitlinie, zumal sie ja nur in 3 der 6 Serien und keinem Film vorkommt.) --Mark McWire 13:27, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Dann frage ich mal, was spricht denn gegen den logisch strukturierten POV, den wir jetzt haben?--Tobi72 13:34, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Genau das, was Mark angesprochen hat: Er ist wertend. Er bevorzugt die traditionelle Zeitlinie allen anderen Gegenüber. Wie ich oben schonmal meinte: Falls uns der neue Film und weitere Filme tatsächlich neue Fans verschafft haben sollten, die sich der MA anschliessen wollen, ist für die streng unser POV der falsche. Wie lange kann man dieses Problem ignorieren? Bei einem Film wäre ich da auch Eurer Meinung, bei zwei oder mehr Filmen wirds für mich schon schwieriger. Beim Spiegeluniversum sehe ich das ähnlich. Es gibt mehrere Folgen die im Spiegeluniversum spielen und bei Enterprise gibt es ja sogar eine Doppelfolge, die komplett und ohne Zusammenhang zu unserem Universum, im Spiegeluniversum spielt. Darf man diese Tatsachen einfach ignorieren und behaupten, dass das eine Universum das richtige ist und die anderen falsche?--Joe-le 14:00, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Also ich denke das Spiegeluniversum wird in 6 von 8 (wenn man das Spinnennetz dazu nimmt) aus der Sicht des uns bekannten Universums beleuchtet und nur in zwei aus Sicht des Spiegeluniversums. Zudem bekommst du die Wertung auch nicht heraus, wenn du die Artikel so oder so schreibst. Dazu sind die Artikel, zu denen diese Artikel verbunden sind selbst schon zu sehr wertend... Um ein Werten zu unterbinden, muss für jedes Universum meiner Ansicht nach einen Namensraum geben. Nur dann bekommt man das in den Griff.--Tobi72 14:09, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::also das mit dem namensraum halte ich für Käse. wenn überhaupt, dann ein neues wiki-- 14:30, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Auch eine Möglichkeit. Wahrscheinlich die sauberste. Eine neue Wiki für Spiegeluniversum und eine für neue Zeitlinie. Dann hat man auch die ganzen Klammern weg und der POV ist eindeutig.--Tobi72 14:32, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) POV - Warum überhaupt? An dieser Stelle möchte ich einfach mal über das philosophieren, was hier immer als "POV" bezeichnet wird. Hintergrund ist, dass ich tatsächlich schon Ende 2004 dabei war, als die MA/de noch gar nicht existierte, und MA/en aus unter 100 Artikeln bestand. Die POV-Bestimmung, die hier und heute als eine Art "heiliger Gral" angesehen wurde, gab es damals noch gar nicht, und wurde erst im Laufe der Zeit aus den existierenden Artikeln entwickelt. Also, was ist eigentlich dieser POV, und wozu braucht man ihn? Ganz einfach, es handelt sich im Prinzip "nur" um einen einheitlich bestimmten Schreibstil. Die Tatsache, dass wir Dinge des Trek-Universums so beschreiben, als handele es sich um Objekte und Ereignisse unserer eigenen Vergangenheit ist eine mehr oder weniger zufällig entstandene Festlegung, um alle unsere Artikel einheitlich zu haben. Genauso gut hätte eine Perspektive funktioniert, bei der wir in jedem Fall das Artikelobjekt als Bestandteil einer fiktiven Fernsehserie betrachten. Andere Wikis funktionieren so, und zwar genauso gut! Wenn es sich also um eine zufällige Festlegung handelt, und eben nicht um einen inhärent wichtigen "heiligen Gral", dann sollte man auch überlegen dürfen, wann und wie vielleicht eine Abänderung sinnvoll ist. Schliesslich gilt: Der POV ist Mittel zum Zweck, um eine kohärente und verständliche Enzyklopädie aufstellen zu können - nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Diese "Verständlichkeit" ist also der eigentliche Schlüssel - denn, machen wir uns nichts vor: obwohl wir Artikel so schreiben, als wären es Tatsachenbeschreibungen aus unserer Vergangenheit, so ist doch trotzdem jedem Schreiber und Leser klar, dass dies doch gar nicht der Fall ist! Wenn also in der Sache, die wir beschreiben, eine Änderung auftritt die mit dem bisherigen POV schwer vereinbar ist, müssen wir eine Frage beantworten: ist uns die zu beschreibende Sache wichtiger, oder der Stil in dem wir es tun? Ich hoffe, da ist der Mehrheit das Erste wichtiger - und demnach sollte die Überlegung in keinem Fall dahingehen, dass Teile der Sache (also des "Phänomens Star Trek") ausgelagert werden, nur um den bisherigen POV beibehalten zu können. Stattdessen sollte überlegt werden, wie man sinnvoll einen neuen (wenn auch nur sehr minimal geänderten) POV wählt, um weiterhin über das komplette Star-Trek-Phänomen schreiben zu können. -- Cid Highwind 15:03, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Wie wäre es, wenn wir alle Zeitlinien als Alternative Zeitlinien betrachten und entsprechend beschreiben? Wir könnten die Artikel auch aus Sicht eines fiktiven internen Betrachters schreiben, der sich in einer Zeitlinie befindet, die außerhalb aller bisherigen Zeitlinien liegt. --Mark McWire 15:10, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::ich denke mal die Idee dahinter war: wir sind die Memory Alpha. ich hätte nichts dagegen den generellen POV zu ändern. auch wenn das eine menge Arbeit bedeuten würde-- 15:13, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Wir könnten einfach aus Sicht eines universellen internen Archivs schreiben, welches alle Zeitlinien sozusagen überwacht oder deren historische Verläufe speichert. In Anbetracht der vielen Alternative Zeitlinien, Quantenrealitäten und Zeitreisen ist das nur ein logisches vorgehen. Immerhin kann man eigentlich eine Originalzeitlinie so richtig nicht definieren. Im Prinzip war die erste bekannte Star Trek Zeitlinie bereits nach sechs Episoden mit beendet, wo die USS Enterprise ihrer Zerstörung nur durch einen Zeitsprung 72 Stunden in die Vergangenheit entgangen ist. In der OZ ist die Enterprise vermutlich auf Psi-2000 zerstört worden. --Mark McWire 15:23, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::Das würde dann bedeuten, wir bräuchten einen Namen für die „Originalzeitlinie“.--Bravomike 15:36, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Was für Auswirkungen hätte das denn? Wenn es bedeutet, 17500 Artikel zu ändern wäre ich dagegen, wenn es bedeutet, die 21 Artikel der NKZ und die 104 Artikel des Spiegeluniversums umzuschreiben, dann wäre ich dafür.--Joe-le 17:46, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::: Die Auswirkung wäre, den POV von der Serienzeitlinie auf eine externe Ebene zu verlagern und die Dinge nicht in Ich-Form sondern in Es-Form zu beschreiben. --Mark McWire 18:03, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich bin neugierig: Könntest du das am folgenden (typischen InUniverse-)Beispiel: Fähnrich Giusti dient im Jahr 2370 an Bord der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] unter dem Kommando von Captain Jean-Luc Picard. In diesem Jahr übernimmt sie als Einsatzoffizier die OPS-Konsole auf der Brücke, während sich der Captain und später auch Commander Riker nicht an Bord des Schiffes befinden. ( ) :::::mal verdeutlichen? Wie würde der Text des Artikels Giusti aus "Externer Ebene" betrachtet lauten? --Pflaume 18:15, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::::: An dem Beispiel würde sich im Wesentlichen nichts ändern, außer das bei der Jahreszahl noch der Zusatz der aktuellen Zeitlinie kommen muss: "Im Jahr 2370 der Zeitlinie xyz". Es ist ja schon aus der Beobachterperspektive geschrieben, nur halt der Zeitlinieninternen. Mein POV würde nur Unterschiede beim Aufeinandertreffen mehrerer Realitäten machen.. "Kira des Primäruniversums wird 2369 von Kira des Spiegeluniversums in eine Arrestzelle gesperrt." (Hierbei ist natürlich die Frage, ob es nicht besser ist das Spiegeluniversum und Primäruniversum weniger wertend zu benennen.). --Mark McWire 19:33, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::::::Das wirft unseren Canon total durcheinander. Spiegeluniversum ist so viel ich weiß canonisch. Allerdings ist "Primäruniversum" absolut wertend. Der Begriff macht eigentlich genau das, was mit deinem POV verhindert werden soll. Er setzt die Original Zeitlinie als wichtigste Linie und alles Andere als Abspaltung davon. Allerdings ist es aus canonischer Sicht nur sehr, sehr schwer möglich, einen nicht wertenden und verständlichen Begriff, der allem gerecht wird, zu finden. :::::::Zum Anderen ist noch etwas Anderes zu bedenken. Selbst für die Schreiber von ist die Primäre Zeitlinie die primäre Zeitlinie und die NKZ eben nur eine neue Zeitlinie, die als Resultat aus der original Zeitlinie besteht. In sofern kann der POV meiner Ansicht nach weiter so bestehen, wie er ist.--Tobi72 19:48, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ach du meine Güte... ich wollte jetzt hier keine Diskussion anstoßen, die zu einer überflüssigen Änderung von knapp 20.000 Artikeln führen könnte. Ganz im Gegenteil: mir ging es um die Kommentare der Art "Wir können /dürfen X nicht machen, weil das gegen den POV ist!" Dazu sage ich: es war zu keinem Zeitpunkt Sinn und Zweck der POV-Regelung, eine natürliche und sinnvolle Entwicklung des Schreibstils einzuschränken, sondern "nur", den Schreibstil in eine bestimmte Richtung zu lenken, solange das möglich ist. In diesem Sinne wird also das Pferd jetzt von einigen von hinten aufgezäumt. Anstatt wild über einen komplett anderen POV zu spekulieren, der das Ändern von fast allen Artikeln nötig macht, solltet ihr überlegen wie man die neuen Artikel schreiben könnte ohne das es auf Dauer (=mit weiteren Kinofilmen) zu umständlich wird - unter Beibehaltung des bereits existierenden Enzyklopädietextes. Wenn ihr dann diese Überlegung abgeschlossen habt, solltet ihr eine dazu passende Beschreibung des "Archivarensichtwinkels" finden. Sorum, nicht umgekehrt. :) -- Cid Highwind 21:32, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Wenn der POV egal ist, kann man gleich alle Informationen zu einer Sache in einen Artikel ablegen und die einzelnen Lebensläufe per Überschriften trennen. Bei Artikeln, die eine bestimmte Größe überschreiten, sollte man dann trennen und in den einzelnen Unterabschnitten auf die einzelnen Detailartikel verlinken. Das ist mit Abstand die einfachste Lösung. --Mark McWire 22:09, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Dieser Vorschlag ist wohl schlichtweg unpraktikabel, da es bedeuten würde alle 17500 (abzüglich der Realword-Artikel) Artikel manuell zu bearbeiten, was wohl niemand wirklich ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen möchte. Schade, dass aus dieser simplen Diskussion schon wieder so ein abschreckendes Monstrum geworden ist in der laufend irgendwelche Schreckgespenster heraufbeschworen werden. Ich finde, dass Artikel wie James Tiberius Kirk (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie) (bei dem lediglich ein Satz entfernt würde), Agonie-Kammer, Imperator des Terranischen Imperiums, sowie einige andere Artikel, bei denen eine POV-Änderung schon längst vollzogen wurde - und sich im Übrigen bis jetzt niemand darüber beschwert hat- zeigen, dass es möglich ist den POV variabel zu halten, ohne den Durchschnittsleser über die Maßen zu verwirren. Naja, vielleicht kommt diese Diskussion einfach noch ein wenig zu früh. Vielleicht haben wir ja auch Glück und das Franchise schläft nach einem weiteren Film in der neuen Zeitlinie wieder ein, dann könnte ich mich zumindest noch damit anfreunden, die beiden Filme als Ausreißer zu betrachten, ähnlich wie das Spiegeluniversum. Bei drei oder mehr Filmen könnten wir allerdings ein Problem bekommen. Ich verabschiede mich jedenfalls erstmal ins Wochenende.--Joe-le 22:17, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::Was die Entwicklung dieser Diskussion angeht stimme ich Dir zu, das ist schon ein wenig furchteinflößend, wie schnell so was entsteht. ::::Was übrigens den POV in z.B. Agonie-Kammer angeht: Ich glaube, es ist wichtig, noch einmal ausdrücklich festzuhalten, dass das Spiegeluniversum bei unserem gegenwärtigen POV keinen eigenen POV hat. Ich erinnere mich an Zeiten, als Informationen zum Spiegeluniversum wie Informationen zu alternativen Zeitlinien behandelt wurden. Es gab dann irgendwann eine (sehr kurze!) Diskussion, in der entschieden wurde, dass das unnötig ist. Das Spiegeluniversum ist, spätestens seitdem, in unseren „Hauptzeitlinien-POV“, fest integriert. Artikel wie die oben aufgeführten haben zugegebenermaßen keine Hinweise wie „Im Spiegeluniversum…“ o.ä., aber nur, weil in unserem POV eindeutig ist, dass zum Beispiel das Terranische Imperium im Spiegeluniversum existiert. Es scheint nur so, dass sie aus einem Spiegeluniversums-POV geschrieben sind, tatsächlich sind sie aber aus dem selben POV geschrieben wie alle Artikel. Es fällt nur nicht auf, weil es eben keinen Kontrast zur Hauptzeitlinie in den Artikeln gibt.--Bravomike 07:14, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::::::Also ich schau mir nicht täglich alle 17.600 Artikel an. Wenn ich die allerdings gesehen hätte, hätte ich die beanstandet...--Tobi72 07:23, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC)